Pursue: A Star Wars Story
by joshrainer
Summary: Following the liberation of Lothal, the Ghost Crew finds that they have a purpose that lies beyond the Empire.
1. Chapter 1

*Note: This is my first story. I realize that the word "I" starts my sentences way too much, but whatever. Writing is harder than I thought. Enjoy!*

Pursue: A Star Wars Story

Ch 1: Bring Him Home

In the eyes of Sabine

We were supposed to be happy. And I thought I was. But every time I'm haunted by his last words to me, "I'm counting on you." We shared a special connection no one else had. We truly knew each other. We knew one another's desires and passions. But everyone's goal was reached. Lothal is free. But my mind wouldn't settle. I suppose that's just the rebel in me.

It's been 5 years since we cracked the Empire. They never returned. The bold rebellion became the strong New Republic. I look on to the distance. I can hear the sounds of a city that was once silenced and oppressed. A communique whisks me out of my daydream: "Sabine, we need you in the Bridger House right now." With that, I jumped from my tower and used my jetpack to fly there. The Bridger House was unmistakable. The Lothal people decided to build it as a symbol of their thanks for Ezra's work. Now it serves as the building for Lothal's legislature and parliament.

In the executive room, I see Hera. She came back after the battle of Endor. "We've received an unauthorized landing near your residence," Hera says, "I need you to investigate it. It's highly unusual to not inform the Lothal security about a landing." I sighed, "Okay, fine."

I've been used for what security should do. Ugh. When will Hera realize this? As I head towards my quarters, I notice someone is waiting outside my door. I don't recognize who it is. She says, "Sabine, it's time." Ahsoka. She's back.

In the eyes of Ezra – 5 years ago

I've never trusted the force more in my life. I never saw Thrawn after that hyperspace jump. Using the force, I managed to exit the bridge to seek cover from hyperspace debris. Shortly after we landed, I used an escape pod to exit from the Chimaera. Who knows if some of the Imperial forces survived the jump? The purrgil were nowhere to be found.

I used the pod's navicomputer to find the nearest habitable star system. According to the navicomputer, the nearest habitable star system was the Lothal system, which was 4 parsecs away. The pod's fuel wouldn't last even for one parsec. Fatigue takes the best of me and I faint.

A voice reaches out: "Ezra." Startled, I wake and look around, trying to find who called me. There is only darkness. "Ezra. You've done well. I'm proud of you. You shall go to Mayux." I know that voice. It's- "Tell Hera I love her. Tell Jacen I love him. I love you all." Kanan. I call out, "Kanan! Master!" But there are only echoes. He's gone. I wipe a tear from my face. We liberated Lothal, but at what cost? So many have lost their lives in the process. My parents-I could've saved them. I should've -no, no, no I chose the light. I chose to save everyone.

I reached out through the Force. Mayux. Where is Mayux? What do I need to do in Mayux? I saw a glimmer of light. Using the pod's limited thrusters, I directed it towards the light.

In the eyes of Ahsoka Tano – After departing the World Between Worlds

I am in shock. My last 24 hours have overseen much. Most importantly, Anakin. I couldn't save my master. Anakin is gone. And Ezra had control of time. He chose to save me. Now I must return the favor.

"Ahsoka." My heart warms. The only one who understood me when everyone else didn't. Master Yoda. "Head to Lothal. Sabine, you need. Go to the glimmer of light, you will." I tell him I understand. Master Yoda disappears. I need to get out of Malachor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2: First Steps

In the eyes of Ezra

It's going to take a while to get to Mayux. Hours, maybe more. I check the pod's supplies. It's all marked by Thrawn's symbol, the chimaera. I find more supplies than other star destroyers' pods normally would have. Perhaps its because it is Thrawn's ship. I would last for a week. That's good enough. After applying bacta to my wounds, I have time to reflect.

Why does Thrawn serve the empire? I never understood his intentions. I miss my family. Zeb, Hera, Sabine, Kanan, Chopper. I feel the space between us. I've never been this alone ever. I hope Sabine understood what I meant. She always has.

In the eyes of Ahsoka in Malachor

I find Maul's ship. I take it. He doesn't deserve it. I plot a course for Lothal. But just as the ship's engines started, I realize this ship needs 2 pilots. The ship would crash otherwise. Maul breaks in. He says, "I don't want to fight. Bring us to Tatooine. There, you can find a pilot to bring you wherever you want." I remember. That's where Anakin was born. There's something there. That's why Obi-Wan is there. I'm in no mood to fight either. But I'm wary.

It was unbearable silence until we reach Tatooine. We separate there. We sell the ship, at split the earnings. I have enough to buy a smaller ship. But I should visit Obi-Wan first.

We hug. It's been so long. We've been through so much. Obi-Wan says, "Anakin's son is here. Luke with Anakin will restore the balance." There's hope. Obi-wan continues, "My purpose ends here with Luke. Master Yoda's purpose ends with Luke as well. We must train him, and it's up to him to save Anakin." Impossible. I say, "I just battled Vader in Malachor. He's unsavable. I tried." Obi-Wan says, "My young Ahsoka, it is not your purpose to save Anakin. That's Luke's. Anakin is still the Chosen One. Do not lose hope, Anakin will be saved."

It's been two days. We have caught up on so much. Finally, I tell him, "Maul's here." He replies, "I know. Ezra is also here. I sense he is in trouble. Maul and Ezra are not supposed to be here. Ahsoka, it is time to part. Unlike myself and Master Yoda, I know your purpose lies beyond the Empire. Stay low and emerge after the Empire falls. It won't be long."

I've decided it's time to come back to the Jedi. Obi-Wan anointed me back into the order. It makes me a targeted person.

We embrace for the last time. I know times are changing. This will be the last time I see Obi-Wan. And I followed his command. I stayed low until the fall of the empire.


End file.
